Make My Dreams Come True
by UniqueCrazyGirl
Summary: Gabriel has decided it's time for his little bro Castiel to find love. Specifically with a certain green-eyed hunter who loves pie. When Gabriel takes matters into his own hands he leaves Dean feeling very confused about his attraction for an angel he calls a "friend". Some Destiel smut to being included in later chapters, don't like don't read.


Chapter One

As the light shone through the filthy window of the Colorado diner it's lights cast a glow upon Dean Winchester's exasperated face. Across from him sat the man –well angel actually- known as Castiel. Well to Dean, he would always be Cas.

Cas's face was wrinkled in confusion as Dean tried to explain to him the concept of dating. Dean rolled his eyes, " Cas people don't have sex on the first date" he stated.

Cas protested, " But then why did the pizza man and the babysitter-"

"It's a freaking porno Cas!" Dean shot out, "It's not exactly an accurate example". "However", he grinned, "If life were like a porno I'd be a very happy man". He seemed to be imagining it as he gazed off into space.

"Does sexual intercourse somehow please you Dean?" Cas implored.

"Well I'd ask you the same question" he smirked.

Cas avoided Dean's searching gaze by glaring down at his uneaten burger. "Judging from my lack of experience I couldn't accurately answer that question" he said quietly.

Dean's eyes got huge in his face as he choked on his apple pie. He struggled for awhile before chugging some water to clear his throat. "What!" he choked out "Cas please tell me you are not a virgin" he said seriously, "You are aren't you".

Cas looked away. "Well are you?" Dean spat. Cas nodded nervously. "The attraction of such acts has always eluded me" he deadpanned.

Dean looked at the wooden table in disbelief. He searched Cas's eyes for some indication that he was joking. The angel gazed at him with pure blue eyes and smiled innocently back. Dean slowly brought his hand up to his head and sighed…., "Cas what am I going to do with you".

A few moments later the Sam came wandering up to their table. "Guys", he started. And then he stopped. Dean had his arms crossed and was giving Cas a very calculating look and Cas was seemingly nervous. And fidgeting. Castiel never fidgets.

"Yes Sam", Dean demanded without not removing his piercing hazel eyes from Castiel's shivering form.

"Well I was going to tell you something", he stated, "But you all seem busy" he said as he slowly backed away from them. The spell broke then.

"Sam come back it's fine", Dean assured him firmly.

"Ah yes", Cas piped up, "Dean was just educating me on the etiquette of dating"

"Shut up Cas", Dean said looking up at Sam's amused face. "So Sammy what was it you wanted to say", Dean demanded.

Sam looked suspiciously between the trench-coated angel and his leather-clad brother again before taking a seat in the red plastic booth. " Well I just got off the phone with Bobby, and apparently the signs point to the vampire we are hunting not being routine", he explained, "It is the first vampire ever which has several unique abilities. . .

Dean tried hard to pay attention to what Sam was saying he really did but he couldn't stop staring at Cas's ever-pinkening face. He was just starting to tune in when he suddenly fell to the floor, clutching his head. . . .

Dean slammed Cas into the hotel wall with his hands on either side of him as he hungrily kissed down the larger man's exposed neck. Cas mewled helplessly and started pulling at the buttons on Deans black shirt, trying desperately to remove it. "You won't be a virgin when I'm done with you", Dean breathed hotly into Castiel's ear. Cas gasped and . . .

Dean woke up on the floor of the diner breathing hard with a panicked Sam hovering over him. "Dean! ", Sam shouted frantically. Cas sat on the other side of him, "Are you alright ?",he asked in that sexy low tone of his… Wait why did he just think that? Dean turned his face to the side pressing it to the cool white tile and managed to croak out, "I think I just had a vision". . .

On the other side of the diner a fat black woman laughed crazily to herself. She pushed out of the booth and click-clacked out into the sunny day before anyone took notice. Then she disappeared into thin air.

When the woman re-emerged she was in a dark alleyway in upstate New York surrounded on either side by ivy-colored brick buildings. Gabriel slowly morphed back into his true form. "I'll have them fucking in no time", he cackled gleefully.


End file.
